


Too late

by GreenEyedGirls4



Series: Loki/Tom Hiddleston one shots and short stories [7]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: :), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Asgard, Childhood Friends, Comfort/Angst, Engagement, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Frigga (Marvel) Lives, Fun, God(dess) of Mischief, Good Loki, Happy Ending, Husbands, Kid Loki, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki-centric, Lost - Freeform, Lost Love, Love, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Mystery, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Post-Thor (2011), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Ragnorak - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Romantic Friendship, Sad Ending, Thor: The Dark World, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, comment, it's good, lol, please just read it, too late, Ásgarðr | Asgard (realm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenEyedGirls4/pseuds/GreenEyedGirls4
Summary: Based off my prompt on Tumblr - Imagine you have known Loki your whole life. What happens when you get married.. to someone else?





	Too late

_The past followed her, as the past often does, somehow never quite getting the hint._

Fara walks along the long corridor of her new home as she admires the various paintings of previous owners. This house would be her marital home. The home she would raise children in and be a good wife to her equally good husband. This would be her life now.

Taking one final look around the small cottage Fara steps out into the heat of the Asgardian Summer. This was her day. This was  _her_  moment.

She had been dreaming of this very day since she was a little girl. She had wished for her Prince to come riding along one day and swoop her off her feet.. she didn’t have a Prince, she hadn’t seen him in years but she did have the son of the owner of Asgard’s largest jewellery store and she was more than happy with her life now.

The powerful sun hits her as soon as her feet hit the stone path that has been put down just for her big day. It thankfully leads straight to the carriage at the end of the garden which means she doesn’t have to walk too far.

The journey to the Palace is short although Fara can’t help but feel more nervous than she should when they stop outside the golden doors that lead into the Grand Hall in which she will be married in. Looking at her engagement ring her mind goes into overdrive, telling herself all sorts to to cope with the nerves. Maybe this is what all brides get? Or could it be something more sinister? Could it be something to do with the dark haired Prince that has haunted her dreams for the past few years? Or is it the fact that she hasn’t stepped foot inside the Palace since that fateful day all those years ago?

Swallowing down the nerves Fara steps out of the carriage to the many faces of the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Each and every one of them smiling and cheering as they line up to walk in front of her. This only makes Fara’s nerves turn into tight knots in her stomach instead of the fluttering knots she was having just moments ago. This was really happening.

She walks into the Grand Hall and slowly makes her way down the aisle. Smiling at the many joyful and tear filled faces. That’s when she sees him.  _Loki._  Standing beside his Odin like butter wouldn’t melt. Fara tries to keep her eyes away from his as he watches her every move but they involuntarily meet his at random points the whole way through the ceremony.

The ceremony itself was a blur and Fara intended for the afterparty to be the same especially if Loki was going to be hanging around.

Loki was watching her all night which started to make Fara feel uncomfortable by dinnertime. She had hoped he would try not to stick his nose in and that he would stay away tonight but maybe she was being naive in thinking he would  _actually_  do that. 

“You look beautiful dear.” She hears a familiar feminine voice say from behind her.

Turning away from her husband Fara faces a smiling Frigga. “Thank you Queen Frigga. I can’t thank you enough for letting me and Edgar have our wedding here.”

“Oh don’t worry about it!” Frigga replies, taking Fara’s hand in hers. “We haven’t seen you in years and when we heard you were to be wed well.. Odin just  _had_  to hold the ceremony here.”

“I really appreciate it. We both do.” Fara says, gently touching Edgar’s arm to get his attention. “Edgar can you give us a moment please?”

“Of course love. I’ll be at the food table.”

Fara watches Edgar leave before she narrows her eyes at Frigga who slowly materialises into Loki. “Your good Fara. Your  _very_  good.” He whispers, smirking when she pulls her hand out of his. “How did you know it was me?”

“Frigga never calls me dear and she always corrects me when I call her Queen Frigga.” Fara snarls, making her way through the crowd and past several guards so that she is alone in the gardens just outside the Grand Hall.

“You can’t get away from me that easily dear.” She hears Loki say from behind her and before she can think she turns around and faces him. Her grey eyes finally ready to meet his green.

“You left me.” Was all she said but she could already see Loki’s shoulders slump and his confident illusion fade.

He looks more like a boy now, she thinks. Young. Vulnerable. The boy she once knew. The boy she once loved more than anything else in the universe. “I know. I still lo-”

“Don’t..” She feels tears sting her eyes but she holds them back for as long as she can. “I thought you were dead Loki but  _no_  you were up here pretending to be Odin. The whole of Asgard fooled by you once more. Like a cat with nine lives!” She screams, allowing the small tears to now fall freely from her eyes. “You know, I always wondered why Odin suddenly took such a keen interest in my now husband and his father’s business but it was  _you_  trying to weasel your way into my life again after you destroyed it the first time.”

“I didn’t mean for all of what happened to  _actually_ happen.” She keeps her eyes focused on his long after he speaks.

“Clearly you planned it Loki.  _I know you._  We grew up together but obviously you didn’t care about that when you let me fall in love with you or when we slept together or when you ran off with Thor and Jane and made us all think you were dead. You had nearly ten years to tell me you were still alive and if you had I probably would have ran back to you.. but it’s too late now. I’m married, I’m equally in love with my husband as I  _was_  with you and I’m happy.”

They were silent for  _so_  long when Fara finished speaking, but a thousand words passed between them. It was too late for goodbye. It was too late for ‘I love you’. It was even too late to weep again.

“Your too late Loki.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave some kudos and feedback/comments. I love hearing from readers and since I'm really only a beginner writer it really helps :) Thanks for reading, hope to hear from you and enjoy!


End file.
